Mash Up
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin attempts to get Macy's attention. Through...interesting means. Reuploaded because it got messed up.


Came up with this randomly over summer vacation.

* * *

"Hey, Stella? What kind of music did Macy like before JONAS?" Kevin asked as Stella pinned the cuffs of his new jacket.

"Oh, you know. Normal stuff. N'Sync, Backstreet Boys, Britney Spears...She went through a country phase too. Brad Paisley and Keith Urban and such. And she still has a thing for Elvis as far as I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She likes Buddy Holly and the Beatles too, but Elvis is her favorite. Of the oldies guys at least."

"Thanks..."Kevin said with his brow furrowed as he picked up his science textbook from the couch.

"No problem-Wait. Why did you want to know that?" she asked suspiciously.

Kevin shrugged. "Curiosity?"

Stella raised a brow.

"Okay, okay! I have a thing for her, alright? I was thinking maybe if I...knew what else she liked...I could...do something with it...never mind. It's dumb. I'll figure something else out."

* * *

"Kevin. What in the name of Coco Chanel are you wearing?" Stella screeched. She covered her eyes in order to not have to look at the train wreck of an outfit Kevin was wearing.

BAGGY, THREE SIZES TOO BIG pants with CHAINS ATTACHED, an OVERSIZED football jersey, and...unless she wasn't ALREADY hallucinating, a DIAMOND STUD IN HIS EAR.

Oh, god. She was going to make sure he went to fashion hell.

"Please tell me you DID NOT get your ear pierced."

"Don't be stupid. I hate needles and sharp objects. It's a magnet."

"Oh, thank god. But in all seriousness...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Y-you said Macy liked N'Sync..." Kevin said softly, his face falling.

Stella instantly felt bad. Dejected Kevin was not something she needed to see. Especially when he was trying to win over her best friend.

"And you thought dressing like Justin Timberlake would work?"

"Well, dressing like Kevin Lucas hasn't, and I've been after her for eight months. Besides...she's on her way over-" the doorbell rang. "Correction. She's here now. I can't change."

"Oh god." Stella whispered as Kevin ran for the door, tripping over his HUGE jeans. Macy was NOT going to like his new look. ESPECIALLY the pants.

* * *

Macy stood on the doorstep, waiting for the door to open. Kevin had called her a while ago, asking if she wanted to come hang out and watch movies. Like she'd object to hanging out with Kevin. The door opened and-

Oh.

My.

God.

What.

The.

FRICK?

"Kevin...why do you look like a dark-haired Justin Timberlake from his N' Sync days? Are you planning on shaving his head like he did? You know I'd have to kill you if that's the case, right? Does Stella know what you're wearing? You do know you won't be allowed out in public-OHMYGOD! IS THAT AN EARRING?"

"It's a magnet, Mace. I was just...thinking about Halloween costumes."

"Oh, good. I was concerned for a second. You were looking all Kevin Federline instead of Kevin Lucas."

"Yeah, well maybe we could watch a movie or something and come up with ideas," Kevin felt really embarrassed now. This was not the best idea he'd ever had.

"Okay. But uh...do you think you could change first? It's not that you look bad...you just don't look like you…and I like the way you usually look. It suits you."

Kevin smiled and waved her in the door, "Give me ten minutes. Pick a movie."

* * *

A few days later, Kevin was sitting at home, watching TV when Stella marched up to him, threw a bag at him and smiled.

Opening the bag, he found a plaid shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots and hat.

"Uh...Stella? Is this my Halloween costume?"

"As if! It's the next step in the Get Macy Plan. She likes country music, remember?"

"But it didn't work so well last time..."

"Last time, she couldn't ogle your rear. Or arms. Now, she can."

"She likes to ogle my rear?" Kevin asked casually. But on the inside he was dancing.

"Yeah. She keeps asking me to take your pants in, but I have to explain that you'll suffocate. Now hurry and put that on. Macy's coming over for another movie night."

"Do I have to wear the hat the whole time?"

"Do you want Macy?"

"Yes..."

"Then wear the hat. And stick your fingers in your belt loops."

"Should I throw in a swagger?"

"If you want."

* * *

Macy wasn't sure what was up with Kevin lately. The boy band outfit and now the cowboy getup?

The first one was god-awful, but...she looked over at Kevin who was sitting next to her on the couch as they watched Balto and smiled. She really, really, liked the idea of Kevin as a cowboy.

_Leather chaps..._

She felt her face heat up and shook her head to clear the...admittedly very nice image.

* * *

"Stella...could you make me a white jumpsuit with rhinestones?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, Macy likes young Elvis. Not fat, pasty, jumpsuit-wearing Elvis. Put on those black jeans I just added to the Stellavator, that blue 50's shirt, comb your hair into that pompadour shape, brush up on your Elvis repertoire and do the Elvis Pelvis. Macy will fall at your feet. Or pounce on you."

"I'd be glad for either one."

* * *

"Kevin?" Macy called into the deserted firehouse. At least, she assumed it was deserted because the lights were off and there was no sound…except for what she faintly recognized as…Elvis music? And was that _Kevin_ singing? Singing Elvis?

Oh god. She could feel herself getting lightheaded. This was not good. She hadn't even seen him yet and she was about to pass out.

She walked quietly up the stairs and…

Oh, good god.

Kevin was standing in the middle of the room, his back to her as he swung his hips around and sang "You Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog."

The song ended and switched to "Can't Help Fallin' In Love." Kevin turned around and Macy almost passed out right way. Kevin had combed his hair into an Elvis-style hairdo. He was wearing tight black jeans and a blue 50s-style shirt. And he was smirking at her in a way that was the most lethal combination of smirk she had ever experienced—Elvis and Kevin.

Macy's eyes went wide as she stared at Kevin who had obviously noticed her because he walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist and kept singing. He kept his hold on her until the song ended and then…

She fainted.

* * *

Macy felt someone gently slapping her cheek and moaned.

"Macy? Macy? _Macy?_'

That was Kevin's voice. Suddenly Macy was wide awake and she shot up from her place on the couch.

"Wait? How'd I get on the couch?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

"I carried you after you passed out," he said.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because the floor's uncomfortable?"

She stared at him a moment, looking his outfit up and down. "Why have you been dressing up in all these ridiculous outfits? I mean…the cowboy and the Elvis stuff is great…but…the N'Sync thing?"

"Macy…think. What do all of them have in common?" he asked.

"Well…N'Sync and Elvis are music…" she said thoughtfully.

"Do cowboys have music?" Kevin asked patiently.

"Yes…" she said slowly, not sure what he was getting at.

"Do you like all these types of music?" He smiled.

"Ye-KEVIN PERCY LUCAS! WERE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ME BY APPEALING TO MY OTHER MUSICAL TASTES?" she yelled.

"If I say yes, are you going to kill me?" Kevin asked.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EITHER WAY! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH WITH THE N'SYNC STUNT AND THEN YOU NEARLY KILLED ME WITH THE HOTNESS OF THE COWBOY GETUP AND THE ELVIS PELVIS. AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACCEPT YOUR INVITATION TO DATE YOU?"

"Um…yes?" Kevin asked sheepishly.

"Well, you were right."

"I w—" Kevin started to say, but was cut off by Macy tackling him to the floor and fiercely kissing him. Kevin finally pulled away and muttered "Okay, okay Priscilla. Calm down. My parents are going to be home soon."

"I thought I told you NEVER to call my middle name!"

"You called me Percy!"

"Only because I was mad at you!"

"I wasn't calling you Priscilla because it's your middle name, oh Elvis-worshipper," he said, raising his brows suggestively.

"Kevin. Shut up."

* * *

I mainly just did this because I wanted to kill people with the image of Kevin doing the Elvis Pelvis. xD


End file.
